was it fate that brought us together?
by ft-fairytail
Summary: Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai orang yang sudah bersumpah di hadapan tuhan untuk selalu mencintaimu selama-lamanya tapi mengingkarinya? Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan orang yang mengkhianati cintamu dengan kejamnya? apakah takdir mempertemukan kita hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa cinta tidak abadi?
1. the betrayal

**A/N: ft-fairy tail punya cerita baru lagi, semoga kalian suka ya~**

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

summary:

Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai orang yang sudah bersumpah di hadapan tuhan untuk selalu mencintaimu selama-lamanya tapi mengingkarinya? Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan orang yang mengkhianati cintamu dengan kejamnya? apakah takdir mempertemukan kita hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa cinta tidak abadi?

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Menoleh ke arah jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. 6:15, itulah angka yang tertara di jam ku. Aku menguap sambil mengucek-ucek mataku, lalu menoleh pada orang yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingku, Natsu Dragneel, semalaman aku menunggunya pulang sampai jam 1 malam, tapi dia tidak pulang-pulang juga, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur duluan saja.

Aku segera bergegas menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Setelah selesai membuat omelet untuk ku dan Natsu, aku duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Natsu untuk turun dan makan bersama.

Sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sedih sekali dengan sikap suami ku yang tiba-tiba berubah dratis. Biasanya dia tidak pernah pulang larut malam kecuali jika sedang lembur, tapi sekarang, hampir setiap hari dia pulang larut. Dia juga jadi sangat cuek sekali denganku. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya padanya kenapa dia seperti itu, tapi aku tidak pernah berani untuk mengatakanya, jadi kupendam saja dulu.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam lebih menunggu, akhirnya Natsu turun juga ke bawah. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di depan ku.

"Sudah kubuatkan omelet untuk mu Natsu" ucapku sambil menggeser piring berisi omelet ke arah Natsu.

"Taruh saja" ujar Natsu, cuek sambil meminum airnya.

"Hari ini kau bekerja Natsu?" tanyaku. Kami berdua mulai memakan makanan kami.

"Ya" sahutnya sambil mengunyah.

"Sampai jam berapa?" tanyaku lagi.

Natsu membanting sendok dan garpunya lalu menatapku dengan tajam "Bisa tidak setiap hari kau tidak bertanya pertanyaan yang sama? Aku ini seorang direktur di perusahaan ternama Luce, aku sibuk" sahut Natsu, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke kamar.

Aku merasakan air mataku jatuh menuruni pipiku dengan perlahan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang merubah Natsu menjadi seperti ini, dulu dia itu tidak seperti ini, dia selalu bersikap manis padaku, selalu tersenyum padaku, selalu akulah yang dia prioritaskan, tapi sekarang, tidak lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara Natsu menuruni tangga, segera aku hapus air mataku dan beniat untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian pagi ini, tapi kukira dia akan menghampiriku, tapi ternyata tidak, dia hanya beralalu tanpa menoleh ke arah ku, dia langsung menghidupkan mobilnya dan keluar dari rumah.

Aku sangat sedih mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Natsu, dia menjadi sangat dingin kepadaku, aku jadi takut dan gugup jika berbicara dengannya.

* * *

**-****Sore hari****-**

KRINGGG...KRINGGG.

Aku bergegas mengangkat telfon rumahku yang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Halo" ucapku pada orang yang berada di sebrang sana.

"_Halo Lucy, ini aku Erza" _

"Ada apa Erza?" tanyaku pada Erza.

"_Begini Luce, aku akan mengadakan tur, tapi di tur itu aku ingin memuat pengetahuan tentang bintang, jadi aku butuh pengetahuan mu, bisakah kau ikut dalam tur itu?"_ tanya Erza.

"Apakah tur itu menginap?"

"_Ya, selama 2 hari"_ jawab Erza.

"Jika menginap aku tidak tahu akan bisa atau tidak, aku harus izin Natsu dulu, nanti malam akan aku tanyakan pada Natsu apa aku boleh ikut atau tidak, jika boleh, maka aku akan ikut" jawabku.

"_Baiklah, terima kasih Lucy untuk waktunya"._

"Sama-sama" ucapku pada Erza, lalu menutup telfon dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak.

* * *

**-****Time skip, malam hari****-**

Pada pukul 11:30 Natsu baru pulang ke rumah. Tapi aneh, seharusnya kan dia capek, tapi dia kelihatan senang-senang saja pulang larut, bahkan tidak tersirat kecapekan di wajahnya.

"Natsu" panggil ku.

"Hm" jawab Natsu dengan sangat cuek.

"Besok Erza akan mengadakan tur selama 2 hari, dia butuh aku di turnya, bolehkah aku ikut tur itu?"

"Pergilah" jawab Natsu dengan sangat dingin dan cuek

Aku sedih melihatnya bersikap begitu padaku, tapi langsung ku ubah wajah sedih ku dan tersenyum ke arahnya "baiklah" jawabku.

* * *

**-Pagi hari-**

Aku sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang diperlukan untuk tur. Aku menghampiri Natsu yang ada di dapur, aku ingin berpamitan dengannya.

"Natsu, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap ku pada Natsu yang disertai anggukannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak berbicara padaku, padahal aku akan pergi selama 2 hari, tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak perduli.

* * *

Ternyata aku hanya perlu mengikuti 1 hari tur saja, aku sangat senang, aku jadi bisa pulang dengan cepat dan bisa bertemu dengan Natsu. Sebenarnya besok adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami, aku sudah membuatkan Natsu kado yang sangat spesial, aku juga sudah membuat kue buatan ku sendiri.

"Terima kasih ya Luce sudah mengsukseskan tur ku" ucap Erza yang mengantar ku menuju bandara.

"Ya sama-sama, aku juga ingin berterima kasih karna sudah di izinkan meminjam dapurnya untuk memasak kue, soalnya kan ini sudah malam, jadi aku takut jika aku membuatnya di rumah akan ketahuan Natsu".

"Kau benar-benar istri yang baik Lucy, kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, Natsu pasti merindukanmu" kami pun berpelukan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Aku tidak ingin menceritakan Erza bahwa sebenarnya aku dan Natsu sama sekali tidak harmonis sekarang, aku takut nanti Erza akan mencekik Natsu sampai mati jika tahu Natsu sekarang sangat dingin padaku.

Hari ini aku ingin memberikan Natsu kejutan. Aku tidak memberitahunya kalau aku akan pulang lebih cepat, sebagai kado ulang tahun pernikahan kami juga, siapa tahu saja sikapnya jadi berubah.

* * *

Saat sampai di rumah, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah menaruh kue ku di dalam kulkas dulu, lalu aku melirik ke arah jam dinding, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam, tadi aku melihat mobil Natsu di parkiran, jadi dia pasti sudah tidur sekarang.

Aku melangkah menuju tangga. Saat sampai di anak tangga ke-5 aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamarku dan Natsu, seperti suara desahan. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kamar. Ketika aku berada di depan pintu suara-suara aneh itu makin terdengar kencang.

Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Natsu dan seorang perempuan berambut putih pendek sedang melakukan 'itu', di tempat tidur aku dan Natsu. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, tanpa bisa aku tahan air mataku tumpah, aku menangis. Laki-laki yang sudah bersumpah di hadapan tuhan untuk selalu mencintaiku, mengingkari janjinya.

* * *

**A/N: Please review tentang pendapat kalian sama cerita ini, bagus atau jelek?**

**Reviews~**


	2. is this what we want?

**A/N: Selamat membaca~**

* * *

summary:

Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai orang yang sudah bersumpah di hadapan tuhan untuk selalu mencintaimu selama-lamanya tapi mengingkarinya? Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan orang yang mengkhianati cintamu dengan kejamnya? apakah takdir mempertemukan kita hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa cinta tidak abadi?

* * *

_Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Natsu dan seorang perempuan berambut putih pendek sedang melakukan 'itu', di tempat tidur aku dan Natsu. Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, tanpa bisa aku tahan air mataku tumpah, aku menangis. Laki-laki yang sudah bersumpah di hadapan tuhan untuk selalu mencintaiku, mengingkari janjinya._

* * *

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi dan tanganku. Dada ku terasa sesak melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku.

"L..Lucy.."

Natsu terlihat sangat kaget begitu melihatku di depan pintu. Natsu dan wanita yang ada di sebelahnya pun langsung buru-buru menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang terbuka dengan selimut.

"Tunggu Lucy, aku bisa jelaskan!" ucap Natsu sambil mengambil bajunya dan memakainya.

Tidak aku pedulikan perkataan Natsu. Aku langsung berlari ke luar rumah, aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Dari belakang aku bisa mendengar teriakan Natsu, dia berlari mengejar ku sambil memanggil ku.

Sepertinya keberuntungan tidak memihak ku saat ini. Di tengah berlari, aku tersandung batu dan terjatuh, aku merasakan nyeri di lutut ku, tapi nyeri ini tidak sesakit saat aku melihat suami ku selingkuh di depan mataku.

"Luce...apa..kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?" ucap Natsu sambil mengatur napasnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak berani memandang matanya, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tahu benar siapa wanita yang bersama Natsu tadi, dia adalah Lisanna, sekretaris Natsu.

"Luce, ayo berdiri akan aku obati lukamu" ucap Natsu.

Dia hendak memegang lututku yang terluka, tapi aku langsung menghempaskan tangn Natsu agar tidak menyentuh ku. Dia terlihat kaget, mungkin karna ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menolak di sentuhnya.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku yang berada di aspal jalanan, aku mencoba untuk menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar, tapi percuma saja, air mata sudah membanjiri pipi ku. Aku sangat mencintai Natsu, aku benar-benar mencintainya, tapi apa balasannya? Dia selingkuh.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Luce. Aku tahu sejak aku selingkuh dengan Lisanna, sifatku jadi sangat berubah pada Luce, aku jadi tidak mempedulikannya lagi, bahkan aku sampai membentaknya. Aku tahu aku yang salah, hanya saja aku merasakan kejenuhan dalam hubungan ku dengan Luce.

Tapi saat melihatnya menangis seperti ini, aku jadi sangat merasa bersalah, aku jadi merasa seperti laki-laki paling berengsek yang ada di dunia.

"Luce, ayo berdiri akan aku obati lukamu" ucap ku.

Aku hendak memrgang lututnya yang berdarah, tapi Luce menghempaskan tanganku agar aku tidak menyentuhnya. Aku sangat kaget dan sedih saat dia melakukan itu. Ada rasa nyeri di dadaku saat dia menghempaskan tanganku, tapi aku tahu, rasa nyeri ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa nyeri yang Luce rasakan sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian, aku mendengar Luce menangis, hati ku benar-benar sakit karna aku tahu yang menjadi sebab tangisanya adalah aku.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau melakukan ini Natsu?" tanya Luce di sela tangisnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karna tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

Aku tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Luce, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku selingkuh, apa mungkin karna aku jenuh? Atau mungkin aku sudah tidak mencintai Luce lagi?.

Luce mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihatku, aku bisa melihat bibirnya bergetar, seperti hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, air mata masih menggenang di matanya, menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Natsu...aku...sangat mencintaimu...benar-benar mencintaimu...tapi...aku pikir...kita harus...berpisah...".

Aku membelakkan mataku, ada rasa kaget, sedih, dan kecewa di dalam hati ku. Dalam hidup ku bersama Luce, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan berpisah dengannya.

**END OF NATSU'S POV**

* * *

Aku tahu kata-kata yang aku keluarkan tadi, pasti akan aku sesali seumur hidup ku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, untuk apa aku mempertahankan cintaku pada Natsu, jika dia sendiri saja sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

"Aku...ingin kau bahagia Natsu...jadi...jika kau tidak bahagia bersamaku...kau boleh pergi..." ucapku sambil menahan tangisanku. Aku sudah menyerah dengan Natsu, karna tidak peduli sebesar apapun cintamu pada orang yanga kau sukai, jika dia menyukai orang lain, kau akan kalah.

"Maksudmu...kau ingin kita...cerai?" tanya Natsu.

Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalaku. Dada ku rasanya sesak, tapi aku harus menahannya, mungkin takdir hanya mempertemukan kita berdua, hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa cinta kita tidak abadi.

"Luce...ak-"

Ucapan Natsu terpotong karna aku tiba-tiba berdiri. Tanpa membalikkan badanku untuk melihat Natsu, aku langsung berlari lagi, tapi kali ini berbeda, Natsu tidak mengejarku maupun memanggilku.

**NATSU'S POV**

* * *

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan gontai. Saat luce berlari tadi, aku jadi teringat akan masa lalunya. Ibu Luce sudah meninggal sejak dia kecil, lalu 2 tahun setelah ibunya meninggal, adiknya meninggal karna kecelakaan, dan ayahnya juga sudah meninggal saat Luce berumur 18 tahun. Semua keluarga Luce sudah meninggalkanya, hanya akulah yang ada bersama dia sekarang, tapi aku malah sudah melukainya. Betapa bodohnya aku selingkuh dari Luce. Aku benar-benar berengsek.

Saat sampai di rumah, aku melihat Lisanna masih ada disana.

'Dia belum pulang?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Lisanna sedang duduk di sofa dengan manis, dia tersenyum lembut ke arah ku.

"Apa Luce minta cerai denganmu?" tanya Lisanna sambil tersenyum. Aku heran kenapa dia terlihat sangat senang ketika menanyakan hal yang pasti akan membuat orang marah, termasuk aku.

"Apa maksudmu Lis?" tanyaku pada Lisanna.

Lalu Lisanna berdiri dan memelukku "dia sudah melihat kita berhubungan intim kan? Dia pasti memintamu cerai, kau pasti senang kan Natsu" ucap Lisanna dengan nada yang sengaja dia lembutkan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saja menanggapi ucapan Lisanna. Keadaan ku sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa di bilang senang, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatiku, seperti perasaan ketakutan, ketakutan akan kehilangan Luce.

Aku sendiri pun juga tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Aku memang merasa jenuh akan hubungan ku dengan Luce, jadi aku selingkuh pada Lisanna, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi gugup akan pilihanku sendiri. Dulu saat pertama kali aku berhubungn dengan Lisanna aku tidak ingin lagi bersama Luce, tapi sekarang, aku tidak ingin cerai dengan Luce.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Lisanna, sudah malam"

"Baiklah, tapi kau antar aku ya Natsu" ucap Lisanna dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku pusing Lis, lain kali saja ya" ucapku dengan malas.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Natsu, bukankah seharusnya kau senang, ya sudahlah aku pergi sendiri saja" ucap Lisanna lalu langsunng bergegas pulang.

Aku menghela napas lega saat Lisanna sudah keluar rumah. Aku masih memikirkan Luce, sebaikanya aku menelfonnya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan menjawab telfonku.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas. Saat aku membuka pintu kulkas, aku kaget melihat ada kotak kue di dalamnya, aku tidak ingat telah membeli kue, jadi ini pasti punya Luce.

Aku mengambil kue itu dari kulkas lalu meletakkanya di meja. Aku membuka kotaknya untuk melihat kue apa itu. Hatiku rasanya langsung teriris setelah melihat kue itu, itu adalah kue untuk merayakan pernikahan kami yang sudah 3 tahun.

Air mata membendung di mataku, aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Hatiku rasanya teriris karna Luce begitu mempedulikan aku, tapi aku selingkuh darinya, aku memang sangat berengsek. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bahwa besok adalah hari pernikahan kami yang ke 3 tahun.

Aku langsung menutup kotak itu dan memasukkanya ke dalam kulkas. Aku terduduk lemas di lantai dapur. Hari jadi pernikahan kami, mungkin juga bisa menjadi hari perpisahan kami.

**END OF NATSU'S POV**

* * *

aku terduduk di bangku kereta dengan lemas. Lututku sakit, mataku merah, dan aku sangat pusing sekarang. Aku berniat untuk pergi ke rumah orang tua ku. Walaupun kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menjual rumah itu, karna disana terlalu banyak kenangan ku dengan orang tuaku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku sampai di rumah ku yang dulu. Setiap pagi sampai sore akan ada pembantu yang membersihkan rumah ini, tapi pada malam hari pembantunya akan pulang, jadi tentu saja rumah ini sangat sepi, untung saja aku punya kunci untuk rumah ini, jadi aku bisa masuk.

Aku menghidupkan lampu yang ada di ruang tengah, aku baru menyadari betapa besarnya rumah ini, yah tentu saja, ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses, jadi untuk membangun rumah sebesar ini bukan apa-apa.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di sofa yang ada di tepat belakangku. Aku menghela napas berat. Mungkin besok akan jadi hari perpisahan kami, mungkin.

* * *

**A/N: Jadi gimana nih chapter 2 nya, bagus atau enggak?**

**kalau misalnya ada yang mau ngasih saran atau kritikan kasih saja ya, karna itu akan sangat membantu.**

**REVIEWS~**


	3. Remember him?

**A/N: Sebelumnya author ingin minta maaf dulu karna telam lama meng-update fic ini dan di chapter ini belum ada Nalu momentnya, tapi tenang saja, di chapter berikutnya akan ada kok ;)**

**Selamat membaca readers**

* * *

Summary:

Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai orang yang sudah bersumpah di hadapan tuhan untuk selalu mencintaimu selama-lamanya tapi mengingkarinya? Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan orang yang mengkhianati cintamu dengan kejamnya? apakah takdir mempertemukan kita hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa cinta tidak abadi?

* * *

_Previously on was it fate that brought us together?:_

"_Natsu...aku...sangat mencintaimu...benar-benar mencintaimu...tapi...aku pikir...kita harus...berpisah..."._

"_Aku...ingin kau bahagia Natsu...jadi...jika kau tidak bahagia bersamaku...kau boleh pergi..." _

_. Hari jadi pernikahan kami, mungkin juga bisa menjadi hari perpisahan kami._

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan pagi. pada umumnya orang-orang sudah bangun dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas, tapi ada seorang pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli walaupun sinar matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya. Dan pemuda itu adalah Natsu Dragneel.

Kemarin malam Natsu tidur pukul satu pagi, jadi wajar saja dia masih tidur sekarang. Natsu benar-benar stres semalam, sampai-sampai dia mabuk-mabukan sambil menangis. Sejujurnya dia sangat sedih jika harus berpisah dengan Lucy, dan dia juga tidak tahu jalan hubungannya dengan Lisanna.

"Nggg" erang Natsu ketika melihat cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia bangun lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kepalanya rasanya seperti mau pecah, mungkin akibat dari mabuk-mabukan kemarin.

Natsu mengambil Aspirin yang ada di lemari kamar mandinya dan meminumnya. Dia mencuci mukanya beberapa kali lalu mengelap dengan handuk kecil. Dia menatap wajahnya sendiri melalui kaca. Mukanya benar-benar kacau, rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sedikit memerah.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ya tuhan' batin Natsu sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Natsu kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur besarnya yang lembut. Dia masih bisa merasakan wangi Lucy di tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja HP Natsu berdering, tanda bahwa ada telephone yang masuk, dia langsung mengambil Hpnya sambil berharap bahwa si penelpon adalah Lucy, tapi harapanya tidak terkabul, yang menelfonnya adalah Lisanna, Natsu langsung melempar Hpnya ke tempat tidur. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun termasuk Lisanna.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! SIALLL!" teriak Natsu sambil menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kesal. "Aku memang berengsek!" teriak Natsu lagi dengan frustasi.

Natsu tidak ingin bercerai dengan Lucy. Sekarang maupun nanti, dia masih mencintai wanita itu. Natsu langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, setelah selesai mandi dia langsung menyambar kemejanya dan memakainya dengan terburu-buru. Natsu berencana untuk mencari Lucy dan meminta maaf padanya.

* * *

Natsu sudah menelfon Lucy puluhan kali tapi tidak ada satupun yang dijawab. Dia membanting Hpnya dengan kasar ke jok mobil yang ada di sampingnya. Natsu berencana akan pergi ke rumah Juvia dan Gray, siapa tahu saja Juvia tahu dimana keberadaan Lucy karna mereka berteman akrab.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Natsu berhasil sampai di kediaman Gray dan Juvia. Natsu memencet bel dan seorang pelayan keluar dari rumah untuk membukakan pintu untuk Natsu, pelayan itu sudah tahu Natsu adalah teman akrab Gray dan Juvia jadi dia bisa langsung membukakan pagar untuk Natsu.

"Natsu? Ada apa kemari? Urusan pekerjaan?" tanya Gray yang terlihat kaget begitu melihat Natsu berada di rumahnya sepagi ini, dia saja baru selesai mandi.

"Ini bukan tentang pekerjaan kok, aku cuman mau ngomong sama Juvia" ucap Natsu.

Gray mengkerutkan keningnya. "Mau apa kau dengan istri ku?" tanya Gray dengan nada was-was.

Natsu tahu sekali kalau Gray tidak suka dengan orang yang ingin berbicara dengan Juvia dia akan menjadi _possessive_ dan memakai kata 'istri' dalam kalimatnya. "Tenang saja Gray, aku bukan mau merayu istrimu, aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Luce ke Juvia" ucap Natsu.

Gray mendesah lega mendengarnya. " Juvia ada kok, aku akan menyuruh pembantu ku untuk memanggil Juvia, oh ya, memangnya ada apa dengan Lucy?." Tanya Gray sembari menyuruh pembantunya memanggil Juvia.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" Natsu tidak berani bilang bahwa dia telah selingkuh dari Lucy dan sebentar lagi sepertinnya mereka akan bercerai, karna bagi Gray, Lucy sudah sebagai adiknya sendiri, jadi tentu saja dia tidak akan tinggal diam saja jika mengetahui bahwa Natsu telah selingkuh dari Lucy.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Juvia datang. Natsu bersyukr karna itu tandanya dia tidak perlu lagi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Gray. "Hey Juvia, apa kabar?" sapa Natsu dengan ramah pada Juvia.

"Baik Natsu-san. Oh ya, katanya Natsu-san ingin berbicara dengan Juvia" ucap Juvia sembari duduk di sebelah Gray.

"Aku memang ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu Juvia, tapi bisakah jika kita bicarakan berdua saja" ucap Natsu.

Gray menyeritkan dahinya. "memangnya se-_private_ itu ya?" tanya Gray.

"Iya Gray, _sorry_ ya, tapi ini penting banget" ucap Natsu. Gray pun mengiyakan kemauan Natsu dan beranjak pergi.

"Memanganya Natsu-san ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Juvia yang dari tadi sudah penasaran.

"Ano Juvia, apa kau tahu dimana Luce berada sekarang?" tanya Natsu setengah berbisik-bisik.

Juvia menatap Natsu dengan kebingungan. "Juvia tidak tahu Natsu-san, memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Juvia, sorot matanya memperlihatkan kekhawatiran.

"Enggak ada apa-apa kok, aku harus cepat pergi nih, maaf ya langsung buru-buru, titipakan salamku pada Gray" ucap Natsu sambil beranjak keluar dan meninggalkan Juvia yang kebingungan.

Juvia pun kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa dia saksikan. Gray telanjang dada.

"Apa yang Natsu bicarakan padamu?" tanya Gray.

"Natsu-san bertanya apakah Juvia tahu dimana Lucy-san" jawab Juvia.

"Oh ya? Lalu diamana dia?" tanya Gray.

"Natsu-san langsung pergi, katanya buru-buru. Juvia jadi khawatir nih Gray-sama, apa jangan-jangan sesuatu terjadi pada Lucy-san?" ucap Juvia dengan khawatir.

Gray langsung beranjak menuju lacinya dan mengambil Hpnya. "Sebaiknya kita telfon saja dulu Lucy" ucap Gray yang disertai anggukan Juvia.

"_Halo Gray, ada apa?"_ tanya orang yang ada diseberang sana.

"Halo Lucy, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Gray balik.

"_Aku baik-baik saja Gray, memangnya ada apa?"_ tanya Lucy dari seberang sana.

"Tadi Natsu datang kemari dan menanyakan kau berada di mana, memangnya kau ada di mana Lucy?" tanya Gray.

"_..."_

"Halo Lucy, kau masih disana kan?."

"_Oh iya Gray aku masih disini kok, sudah dulu ya gray, aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti kalau aku sempat akan aku hubungi lagi, dadah"_ dan sambungan telfon pun terputus.

"Jadi bagaimana Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lucy langsung menutup telfonya, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu, akan akan langsung pergi menemui Natsu di kantor, nanti kau akan ku kabari" ucap Gray yang dijawab dengan anggukan kekhawatiran Juvia.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

Aku sudah menandatangani surat cerai, jadi tinggal tanda tangan Natsu saja yang diperlukan. Setelah kami bercerai nanti, Natsu jadi bebas bisa bersama Lisanna. Yah, walaupun perceraian ini akan sangat menyakiti hatiku, tapi jika Natsu bahagia aku akan tahan rasa sakit ini.

Tadi Gray menelfonku dan bilang bahwa Natsu mencariku, perasaan aku agak senang begitu mengetahui bahwa Natsu mencariku, tapi itu mungkin hanya karena dia ingin cepat-cepat berpisah denganku.

Aku berniat menelfon Natsu untuk membicarakan tentang perceraian kami, tapi aku masih tidak berani menelfon Natsu, entah apalah alasannya.

"Di hari jadi pernikhan kami, kami malah bercerai..." batinku dengan sedih.

Tapi cepat atau lambat perceraian ini akan terjadi, jadi aku memberanikan diriku untuk menelfon Natsu.

"Halo Natsu." Ucap ku.

"_Halo. Ini Lucy kan?, ini Lisanna, maaf ya Lucy tapi Natsu sedang di kamar mandi" _aku sangat kaget begitu mendengar suara Lisanna. Apa Lisanna ada di rumahnya?

"Oh begity ya, ya sudah Lisanna kalau Natsu sudah keluar dari kamar mandi tolong bilang bahwa aku menelfonnya ya" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lisanna aku langsung menutup telfonku.

"Kenapa Lisanna bisa berbicara segampang itu? Tidak kah dia tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu penyebab aku akan berpisah dari Natsu, dan kenapa Natsu segampang itu membawanya ke rumah?"

Hatiku sudah benar-benar hancur akan pengkhianatan Natsu, walaupun aku masih mencintainya tak peduli apa pun aku tetap akan bercerai dengannya, jadi wajar saja kalau Natsu membawa Lisanna ke rumahnya.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lisanna memandang HP Natsu dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Dia pasti mengira aku berada di rumah Natsu, rasakan" ejek Lisanna.

Sebenarnya Lisanna bukan berada di rumah Natsu melainkan di kantor Natsu, tapi memang benar sekarang Natsu sedang berada di kamr mandi, Lisanna bisa mendengarnya dari luar.

Terdengar bunyi kamar mandi dibuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Natsu Dragneel.

"Lho Lisanna, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Natsu yang terlihat sangat kaget pasca kedatangan Lisanna di kantornya.

"Wajarkan Natsu, aku ini kan seketaris mu" ucap Lisanna sambil bergelayutan di tangan Natsu.

Natsu yang agak risih dengan tingkah laku Lisanna pun mencoba melepaskan tangan Lisanna dari tangannya. "Lepaskan aku Lis, aku sangat lelah" ucap Natsu sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Jadi kau juga akan membuang ku Natsu?" Natsu langsung menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Lisanna, dia sedikit kaget akan perkataan Lisanna. "Jadi setelah kau sudah membuang Lucy kau juga ingin membuangku?" tanya Lisanna lagi.

Natsu tidak tahu harus bicara apa, nyatanya apa yang dibicarakan Lisanna HAMPIR benar. "Dengar Lis, sekarang aku sedang capek, jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Natsu kepada Lisanna. Lisanna pun memandang Natsu dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu pergi dari ruangan Natsu.

Setelah kepergian Lisanna, Natsu langsung menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa dia menjadi tidak menyukai Lisanna lagi, apa itu berarti dia membuang Lisanna?

'Aku benar-benar berengsek. Saat berselingkuh dari Luce aku menyukai Lisanna, tapi saat Luce mengetahui bahwa aku selingkuh, aku malah kembali menyukai Luce dan tidak menyukai Lisanna' batin natsu dengan frustasi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

Gray berjalan menuju ruangan Natsu dan menemukan Lisanna yang baru keluar dari ruangan Natsu.

"Apa Natsu ada di dalam Lisanna?" tanya Gray tanpa basa-basi.

Lisanna mengangguk. "Ya, pak Natsu ada di dalam, apa pak Gray ingin menemui pak Natsu?" tanya Lisanna.

Gray mengangguk dan langsung memasuki ruangan Natsu dengan terburu-buru. Lisanna yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa kebingungan. 'Apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?' batin Lisanna.

Gray berjalan menuju maja Natsu. Natsu kaget karna tiba-tiba saja ada Gray di kantornya. "Gra-Gray apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Natsu dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku ingin bicara pada mu Natsu" ucap Gray dengan nada serius. Natsu merasa apa yang ditanyakan Gray akan berhubungan dengan Lucy.

"Duduklah di sofa itu" ucap Natsu sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di belakang Gray. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Natsu setelah dia dan Gray sudah duduk.

"Ini soal Lucy, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Lucy?" tanya gray.

Natsu menghela napas. "Sepertinya hari ini aku akan bercerai dengan Luce."

Mata Gray langsung terbelak, dia langsung berdiri di hadapan natsu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kenapa?! Bukankah kalian baik-baik saja?!" teriak Gray kepada Natsu.

Natsu menundukan kepalanya "A-aku...berselingkuh...dari Luce..." kali ini sebuah tonjokan mendarat di pipi Natsu, terlihat ada darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"KAU BILANG APA TADI?! COBA KAU BILANG ITU PADAKU SEKALI LAGI! KAU BERSELINGKUH DARI LUCY?!" Natsu dapat melihat sorot amarah dalam mata Gray. "KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU NATSU?! DENGAN SIAPA KAU BERSELINGKUH?!" teriak Gray. Natsu bersumpah bahwa suara Gray dapat di dengar dari luar.

"AKU MINTA MAAF! AKU JUGA MENYESALI PERBUATANKU" teriak Natsu sambil berdiri di hadapan Gray. Sekarang mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tak ingin bercerai dari Luce, karna itulah aku bertanya pada Juvia keberadaan Luce" ucap Natsu dengan menyesal.

Gray menarik kerah kemeja Natsu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku berengsek! Dengan siapa kau berselingkuh?!" tanya Gray masih dengan amarahnya.

"..."

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Gray.

"Lisanna...aku berselingkuh dengan Lisanna" Gray melepaskan kerah kemeja Natsu yang tadi ditariknya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya sendiri berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya.

Gray langsung keluar dari ruangan Natsu dan melihat Lisanna sedang duduk di mejanya sendiri. Dia menatap Lisanna dengan jijik, padahal Lisanna tahu bahwa Natsu sudah mempunyai istri, tapi kenapa dia tetap berpacaran dengan Natsu?

Gray langsung menelfon Juvia untuk mengabari berita yang baru saja dapat. Dia menyuruh Juvia untuk menelfon Lucy dan menanyakan keberadaannya.

* * *

Setelah mendengar berita dari Gray, Juvia langsung menelfon Lucy.

"Halo Lucy-san, ini Juvia, bisakah kita berdua bertemu?, ada sesuatu yang Juvia ingin bicarakan kepada Lucy-san" ucap Juvia pada Lucy di telfon.

"_Memang kau ingin membicarakan apa Juvia?"_ tanya Lucy.

"Gray-sama sudah memberitahu perihal perceraian Lucy-san dan Natsu-san, jadi Juvia ingin bertemu dengan Lucy-san" jawab Juvia.

"_... baiklah, kita bertemu di kafe biasa"_ ucap Lucy. Sambungan telfon pun terputus. Juvia merasa kasihan pada Lucy karna harus melalui hal seperti ini di hari jadi pernikahannya.

**-AT THE CAFE-**

"Juvia, di sini" sahut Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Juvia. Juvia pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk dimana Lucy berada.

"Lucy-san, Lucy-san tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Juvia sesampainya di tempat duduk.

"aku tidak apa-apa Juvia, memangnya kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Apa benar Lucy-san akan bercerai dengan Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia dengan Khawatir, diam-diam dia berharap jawaban Lucy adalah tidak.

"Iya, aku akan bercerai dengan Natsu hari ini Juga" jawab Lucy.

"Kenapa? Maksud Juvia bagaimana Lucy-san bisa tahu bahwa Natsu san seingkuh?!" tanya Juvia sambil memajukan badannya.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri Juvia, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" jawab Lucy. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak ingin berbicara tentang natsu sekarang.

Melihat wajah Lucy yang murung, Juvia berniat untuk mengganti topik perbincangan mereka, tentang natsu dan Lucy bisa dia tanyakan kapan saja.

"Lucy-san tidak perlu membicarakannya lagi jika Lucy-san tidak mau. Oh ya, Juvia punya berita untuk Lucy-san" ucap Juvia, mencoba untuk mengembalikan moodnya Lucy.

"Kemarin 'dia' menelfon Gray-sama dan bilang bahwa besok 'dia' akan pulang ke jepang, selama di telfon 'dia' selalu bilang bahwa 'dia' sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Lucy-san" ucap Juvia.

Lucy tidak mengerti dengan 'dia' yang dibicarakan oleh Juvia. " 'dia' itu siapa Juvia" tanya Lucy.

"Masa Lucy-san lupa sih, itu loh mantan tunangan Lucy-san, Sting Eucliffe."

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya bisa update juga. Chapter kali ini cukup panjang dan awal dari kedatangan **_**rival **_**Natsu, kalian pasti tahu kan Siapa hehehe...**

**Jangan lupa baca fic terbaru author juga ya, nama ficnya "Him and her" jangan lupa tinggalkan review-an kalian juga**

**Ya sudah segitu saja dulu dari ft-fairytail, selamat bertemu di chapter berikutnya**

**REVIEWS**


	4. the rival has arrived

**A/N: YOSH! Bertemu lagi dengan author yang gaje ini, gak tahu kenapa rasanya pingin cepet-cepet update fic ini, mungkin berkat review-an para readers ya hehehe...**

**Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi langsung saja dibaca ceritanya yaa :)**

* * *

Summary:

Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai orang yang sudah bersumpah di hadapan tuhan untuk selalu mencintaimu selama-lamanya tapi mengingkarinya? Bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan orang yang mengkhianati cintamu dengan kejamnya? apakah takdir mempertemukan kita hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa cinta tidak abadi?

* * *

_Previously on was it fate that brought us together?:_

'_Aku benar-benar berengsek. Saat berselingkuh dari Luce aku menyukai Lisanna, tapi saat Luce mengetahui bahwa aku selingkuh, aku malah kembali menyukai Luce dan tidak menyukai Lisanna'_

"_Aku tak ingin bercerai dari Luce, karna itulah aku bertanya pada Juvia keberadaan Luce"_

"_Kemarin 'dia' menelfon Gray-sama dan bilang bahwa besok 'dia' akan pulang ke jepang, selama di telfon 'dia' selalu bilang bahwa 'dia' sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Lucy-san"_

"_Masa Lucy-san lupa sih, itu loh mantan tunangan Lucy-san, Sting Eucliffe."_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy tidak dapat menahan rasa kagetnya. Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tanganya. Sejak pernikahannya dengan Natsu, Lucy sudah _lost contact _dengan Sting karna Sting di utus oleh ayahnya untuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan mereka di London.

Tapi seharusnya sekarang Sting tidak ingin menemuinya, seharusnya dia sekarang marah pada Lucy karna telah membatalkan pernikahan mereka dan Lucy malah menikah dengan Natsu, tapi kenapa Sting ingin menemui Lucy.?

"Kenapa dia ingin menemuiku Juvia? Kukira dia marah padaku" tanya Lucy.

"Sepertinya Sting-san tidak marah pada Lucy-san, dari cara Sting-san bicara tentang Lucy-san sepertinya baik-baik saja" jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum lembut pada Lucy. "Apa Lucy-san ingin menyambut kepulangan Sting-san di bandara? Soalnya Gray-sama bilang bahwa Sting-san ingin Lucy-san menyambut Sting-san di bandara, kata Sting-san sih Sting-san ingin mengobrol-ngobrol dengan Lucy-san" ucap Juvia lagi.

Lucy berpikir sejenak. Besok dia bisa saja menyambut kedatangan Sting, tapi bukankah itu akan menjadi canggung? tapi setidaknya dia harus mencoba kan.?

"Baiklah Juvia aku bisa ke bandara besok, jam berapa Sting akan sampai?" tanya Lucy.

Juvia tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Sting. Pikirnya mungkin saja Lucy bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Natsu jika sudah bertemu dngan Sting. "Baiklah kalau begitu, besok Juvia dan Gray-sama akan menjemput Lucy-san, sepertinya Jellal-san dan Erza-san juga akan datang. Oh ya, sekarang Lucy-san tinggal dimana?" tanya Juvia.

"Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah lamaku, kau masih ingat kan?" tanya lucy balik.

Juvia mengangguk dengan mantap. "Juvia masih ingat, kalau begitu besok Juvia akan enjemput Lucy-san disana" ujar Juvia yang disertai anggukan Lucy.

'Aku harap Sting tidak menanyakan apa-apa tentang hubunganku dengan Natsu' batin Lucy.

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

Sudah berkali-kali aku menelfon Lucy, tapi tidak satupun yang dia angkat. Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaan, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Lucy. Jika begini terus bisa-bisa aku dipindahkan posisi oleh ayahku, aku tidak ingin menyerahkan posisi direktur ini pada siapapun. Bertahun-tahun aku belajar menjadi pengusaha agar bisa menjadi pengganti ayahku. Walaupun aku putra satu-satunya dari _Dragneel company_, tapi ayahku ingin melihat kecakapanku dalam mengelola perusahaan, maka dari itu sekalipun aku anaknya dia terus mengujiku.

'Ak tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tenang jika belum mendapat kabar dari Lucy' batinku.

Tiba-tiba saja telfonku berdering. Aku melihat layar HP ku untuk melihat siapa si penelpon. Gray Fullbuster, itulah nama si penelpon.

"Halo Gray, ada apa?"

"Dengar Natsu, aku masih marah padamu. sangat, sangat marah padamu, tapi kau sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hubungan sahabatku kacau balau, jadi akan aku berikan alamat dimana Lucy berada sekarang" ucap Gray. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang menahan emosi.

"Ka-kau tahu dia dimana Gray?" ucapku terbata-bata.

"Dia berada di rumah lamanya. Kau tahu kan itu berada dimana, mengingat bahwa kaulah yang paling sering ke sana" jawab Gray.

"Terima kasih Gray, aku pasti akan mengembalikan hubungan ku dengan Lucy lagi" ucap ku dengan serius.

Setelah itu aku menutup telfonku dan segera bergegas keluar, aku akan langsung pergi ke rumah lama Luce. Aku agak sedikit lega begitu mengetahui keberadaan Luce.

Satu jam lamanya aku berkendara, akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah lama Luce. Rumah itu masih bagus, tetap bersih, pasti karna pembantu-pembantu yang Luce sewa untuk membersihkan rumah ini selama siang hari.

Aku memencet bel yang ada di tembok samping pagar rumah Luce. Tak berapa lama kemudian munculah sosok wanita paruh baya membukakan pagar untuk ku. Aku kenal ibu ini, dia adalah pelayan rumah luce yang sampai sekarang tetap setia mengurus rumah ini.

"Natsu-sama, apa yang membawa anda kemari" tanya wanita itu padaku.

"Begini, aku ingin mencari Luce, apa dia ada di dalam?" tanyaku. Wanita itu pun mengangguk lalu mengantar ku masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat berada di ruang tamu aku melihat Luce yang sedang melihat-lihat beberapa lembaran kertas. Sepertinya dia merasakan kedatangan seseorang kecuali pelayannya sehingga dia mengadah kan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang bersama dengan pelayannya.

Matanya membulat kaget. "Na-Natsu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya luce dengan gemetaran.

Aku berjalan ke arah Luce. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucapku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kedua Luce. Luce pun menyuruh pelayannya untuk meninggalkan kami berdua dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada sesuatu juga yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Luce.

"Kalau begitu kau duluan" ucapku.

Luce mengambil kertas-kertas yang tadi dia lihat-lihat dan menunjukannya padaku. "Ini surat cerai kita, aku sudah menandatanganinya, jadi tinggal butuh tanda tanganmu saja, dengan begitu kita resmi bercerai" aku menatap Luce dengan kaget, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan menandatangani ini, aku ingin kita tetap bersama luce" ucapku dengan memohon.

Luce menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku dengan sedih. "Kenapa kau mempermainkan aku Natsu? aku sudah memberimu apa yang kau inginkan" air mata mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya. Melihat pemandangan didepanku benar-benar membuat hatiku hancur.

"Ini bukan yang aku inginkan Luce, yang aku inginkan adalah kita bisa kembali bersama" ucapku sembari menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi mulusnya dengan tanganku.

"Tidak kah kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan Natsu? Aku bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa kau masih memacari Lisanna" ucap luce dengan sedih.

"..." aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Luce karna memang semua yang dia katakan benar.

"Kau masih berpacaran dengan Lisanna, tapi kau ingin kita kembali, bukan kah itu keterlaluan Natsu?" Luce masih memandangku dengan sedih. "Tanda tangani saja Natsu, dengan begitu kau bebas."

Aku melihat air mata kembali membanjiri mata Luce. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Dari kecil aku bersama Luce belum pernah aku melihatnya menangis dengan tatapan kekecewaan yang sangat amat besar, dan saat itulah aku sadar. Aku tidak pantas untuk Luce.

Tanganku mengambil sebuah pulpen yang berada di samping kertas cerai kami. Aku mulai menuliskan tanda tanganku di kertas itu dengan gemetar, entah sejak kapan air mata ku keluar membasahi mataku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa keberuntunganku tiga tahun lalu adalah yang terburuk, Hari jadi pernikahan kami adalah hari perpisahan kami.

* * *

Aku duduk di sofa rumahku dengan lemas. Sepulangnya dari rumah lama Luce aku langsung pergi menuju rumahku. Tanganku bergemetar selama menyupir tadi, badanku rasanya lemas, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dan hatiku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan,biasanya setiap kali aku mendapat masalah aku pasti akan berada di rumah dengan Luce seharian dan bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang, aku tak bisa, masalahnya saja ada pada aku dan Luce.

Tiba-tiba saja bel rumah ku berbunyi, aku mengecek dengan malas siapa yang mengunjungiku di saat seperti ini, aku melihat Gajeel, dia adalah saudaraku, dia sudah menikah dengan Levy yang termasuk salah satu sahabat terbaik Luce selain Juvia dan Erza. Aku menyuruh satpam yang ada di rumahku untuk menyuruh Gajeel masuk kedalam

"Yo Natsu" sapa Gajeel. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi sapaannya. Gajeel menyeritkan dahinya, dia sepertinya kebingungan karna aku tidak riang seperti biasanya. "Kau kenapa? Tadi aku ke kantor mu untuk menemuimu, tapi kata sekrestaris mu kau sedang pergi, ternyata kau dirumah"ucap Gajeel sambil duduk.

"Aku sedang lelah, jadi ingin pulang ke rumah cepat" jawabku sambil merenggangkan ikatan dasiku.

"Kau pasti ingin bermanja-manjaan dengan istrimu kan? Kau kan begitu Natsu, setiap ada masalah sedikit saja kau pasti ingin langsung dimanjain dengan Lucy" ucap Gajeel dengan senyum jahilnya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luce dan malah menundukan kepalaku. Cepat atau lambat pasti Gajeel akan menanyakan dimana Luce dan nantinya pasti dia harus menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa dia dan luce sudah bercerai, lalu Gajeel akan meninjunya dan dia pun akan kembali depresi lagi. Tapi bukan masalah Gajeel akan meninjunya ataupun dia depresi, tapi menjelaskan pada orang-orang bahwa dia sudah bercerai dengan Luce lah yang paling menyakitkan, bayangakan saja aku harus menjelaskan pada saudara dan sahabatku sendiri bahwa aku sudah bercerai dengan wanita yang kuanggap aku sudah jenuh dengannya tapi nyatanya sebenarnya aku masih mencintainya.

"Oh ya, dimana luce?" _bingo._

Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Gajeel, tapi rasanya bibirku kelu. "hey ada apa dengan mu Natsu?" tanya Gajeel sambil menggoyangkan bahuku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku, masih menundukan kepala.

"Kau ada masalah ya dengan Lucy?" DEG!

Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Tanganku bergetar memebuat bahuku juga ikut bergetar. Gajeel yang melihatnya langsung menggoyangkan Natsu pelan. "Kau kenapa sih Natsu? Jika ada masalah katakan saja" ucap gajeel, masih berusaha menenangkan ku.

"A-aku..dan Lu-Luce...sudah berpisah" hening seketika.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tawaan Gajeel, tapi tawaannya hambar, seperti memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. "Kau dan Lucy berpisah? Pftttt jangan bercanda Natsu, kau kan _lovey dovey_ dengannya" ucap gajeel yang masih tertawa hambar.

"Aku serius Gajeel...aku baru bercerai dengan Luce tadi" ucapku dengan pelan.

Tawaan Gajeel langsung hilang seketika. Sepertinya dia baru _connect_ saar aku bilang bercerai. Gajeel membulatkan matanya. "KAU APA?!" teriak Gajeel yang langsung berdiri dan mencengkram kerah kemejaku seperti yang dilakukan Gray.

"..." aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"SEJAK KAPAN?!" teriak Gajeel.

"Tadi siang" ucapku dengan lemas. Leherku agak sakit karna cengkraman Gajeel.

"APA PAMAN TAHU SOAL INI?!" tanya Gajeel lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana caranya memberitahu ayahku soal perceraian ini.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ayah tidak tahu, hanya Gray" jawabku.

Gajeel melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Bagimana bisa kau bercerai padanya padahal tiga hari yang lalu kalian baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Gajeel yang masih dengan amarahnya.

Haruskah aku bilang bahwa aku selingkuh? Sepertinya ya, aku berhak untuk mendapatkan pukulan. "Aku..selingkuh dari Luce.." aku menunggu Gajeel untuk mendaratkan pukulannya di wajahku, tapi yang ku dapatkan hanyalah suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras. Dan aku tahu, aku sudah mengecewakannya.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Sudah lama aku tidak tinggal di kamar ini. Mataku mulai terpejam, membuatku mengingat masa-masa sekolahku dulu. Aku, Natsu, Sting, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, dan juga Levy sudah berteman akrab sejak kami masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Rasanya masa-masa sekolah ku begitu indah dengan mereka yang berada di sampingku, terutama Natsu dan Sting.

Saat kami menduduki bangku SMA, ayahku dan ayah Sting menjodohkan kami berdua, awalnya aku merasa keberatan, tapi melihat Sting yang begitu menyukaiku aku jadi menerima perjodohan itu. Aku dan Sting bertunangan saat kami sudah lulus kuliah, kami sangat bahagia saat itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada orang ketiga dalam hubungan kami. Sting yang menyadari bahwa Natsu menyukaiku sejak lama tidak suka dengan hal itu, karna itulah lama-kelamaan mereka tidak berteman lagi, bertegur sapa saja tidak mau.

Satu tahun aku bertunangan dengan Sting akhirnya Sting melamarku, tapi aku menolaknya, karna seiring berjalannya waktu aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Natsu, bukan Sting. Masih terekam sangat jelas di memoriku wajah Sting yang menunjukan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang dalam saat aku menolak lamarannya. Beberapa hari setelah aku menolaknya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia akan mengurusi salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di Inggris. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kenapa Sting ingin menemuiku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya? Bukankah seharusnya dia marah padaku? Itulah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di otakku.

Tanpa aku sadari kepalaku terisi semua oleh Sting. Memori-memori saat aku masih bersamanya berkelibat di benakku, bahkan aku hampir melupakan bahwa aku baru saja bercerai.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Natsu melirik jam tanganya dengan tidak sabar. Dia sudah menunggu Lisanna di cafe dekat kantornya sejak satu jam yang lalu, dia ingin memutaskan Lisanna malam ini, dia sudah membulatkan tekatnya, dia akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Lucy, dan mulai dari sekarang dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Lucy bisa kembali lagi ke pelukannya.

'_Luce is mine, i'll do anything to get her back' _batin Natsu dengan semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian wanita yang dari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang. Wanita berambut putih pendek itu hendak mencium pemuda yang ada di depannya tapi ditepis oleh pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah Lis" ujar Natsu, sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Lisanna.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih Natsu, bukannya seharusnya kamu seneng ketemu sama aku malam ini, soalnya kan sejak tadi pagi kamu gak ada di kantor" ucap Lisanna sambil cemberut.

"Aku nyuruh kamu datang ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting" ucap Natsu.

Lisanna langsung tersenyum senang. 'Dia pasti akan melamarku' batin Lisanna.

"Mulai sekarang kita putus" Lisanna membelakan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Natsu. Fantasinya tentang pernikahannya dengan Natsu langsung pecah.

"A-apa? Ka-kamu pasti bercanda kan?" tanya Lisanna dengan gugup.

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku serius Lisanna, dan mulai sekarang kamu harus memanggil aku dengan sebutan Natsu-sama karna rasanya tidak sopan kamu bicara dengan nama langsung kepada atasanmu" ucap Natsu tegas.

Lisanna langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Tapi aku pacar kamu Natsu! Kamu gak boleh memperlakukan aku seperti ini!" teriak Lisanna pada Natsu. Sontak seluruh pengunjung cafe menatap ke arah Lisanna dan Natsu.

Natsu hanya menghela napas lalu bangkit berdiri, sekarang dia berhadap-hadapan dengan Lisanna. "Hari ini saya masih memaklumi jika kamu masih memanggilku seperti itu, tapi besok, jika kamu memanggil saya tanpa sebutan 'sama' maka kamu terpaksa saya pecat" ucap Natsu lalu berjalan pergi keluar cafe tanpa peduli dengan tatapan penasaran orang-orang di cafe yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran Natsu dan Lisanna.

Lisanna masih memanggil-manggil Natsu dari belakang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menoleh maupun peduli pada gadis yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya itu. Natsu terus berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan meleset pergi dari cafe tersebut.

* * *

Natsu menatap rumah lama Lucy dari kejahuan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, tapi Natsu masih belum pergi dari rumah lama Lucy. Dia sudah berada di dalam mobilnya sambil menatap rumah lama Lucy selama 2 jam! Bisa kalian bayangkan itu?

Hatinya sakit begitu teringat akan perceraiannya dengan mantan istri tercintanya itu. Dia rela kehilangan apapun jika itu berarti bisa membawa Lucy kembali ke pelukannya. Dia merindukan aroma tubuh Lucy, entah kenapa aroma tubuh Lucy adalah strawberry dan vanilla, tapi yang jelas aroma itu selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

Tiba-tiba di benaknya muncul wajah pria berambut pirang. Natsu kembali teringat akan mantan temannya itu, ya mantan. Sejak Sting mengetahui bahwa Natsu menyukai Lucy, Sting memusuhi Natsu, dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyukai tunangannya itu. Lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi musuh, mereka memperebutkan Lucy. Walaupun Sting adalah tunangan Lucy tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus menjahukan Lucy dari Natsu, karna tunanganya itu tak lagi menyukainya tapi menyukai Natsu. Tapi di setiap kompetisi selalu ada yang menang dan yang kalah kan? Dan kompetisi itu dimenangkan oleh Natsu, Sting kalah.

Bayangkan betapa sakitnya Sting begitu Lucy menolak lamarannya dan malah menerima lamaran Natsu. Sting sudah menyukai Lucy selama 12 tahun lebih dan DIA adalah tunangan Lucy, tapi Lucy menolaknya.

Sebenarnya Natsu merasa bersalah pada Sting karna dia tahu Sting benar-benar _down_ banget setelah lamarannya ditolak, tapi Natsu juga gak mau memberikan Lucy pada Sting karna dia juga mencintai Lucy.

'Luce, aku akan memenangkanmu sekali lagi.'

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

Hari ini aku akan bertemu Sting. Ada rasa gugup, senang, dan penasaran di hatiku. Gugup karna aku tidak tahu apakah Sting membenciku atau tidak. Senang karna ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sting dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini. Penasaran karna aku ingin melihat wajah Sting yang sudah dewasa, walaupun aku pernah melihatnya di teve tapi aku tetap ingin melihatnya secara langsung.

Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu kepulangan Sting. Aku baru ingat kalau Jellal dan Erza akan ikut, tapi Levy dan Gajeel tidak bisa karna mereka punya urusan sendiri.

Seketika aku teringat sesuatu. Jellal dan Erza tidak tahu mengenai perihal perceraianku. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Erza pasti langsung murka dan meninju-ninju Natsu sampai babak belur" ucapku sambil berjalan mundar-mandir di kamar.

Tiba-tiba terdengar klakson mobil. Aku melihat ke jendela kamarku untuk melihat siapa yang membunyikan klakson mobil, aku langsung senang begitu mengetahui bahwa ada mobil Gray dibawah. Aku langsung menuju keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil Gray, sebaiknya aku bersikap biasa saja jika ditanya tentang Natsu oleh Erza.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy, Gray, dan Juvia sudah sampai di bandara. Mereka bertiga mencari keberadaan Erza dan Jellal karna kata mereka berdua mereka sudah sampai di bandara duluan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil mereka bertiga. "Lucy, Gray, Juvia! Disini!" sahut Erza sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mereka pun berjalan menghampiri Erza dan Jellal.

"Kalian lama banget, aku sama Erza udah nungguin kalian dari tadi" ujar suami Erza, Jella.

Gray menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, kena macet" ucap Gray.

"Oh ya Lucy, Natsu tidak ikut? Ini kan kesempatan terbaiknya untuk memperbaiki hubungan dia dengan Sting" ucap Erza.

Lucy langsung berkeringa dingin. Juvia dan Gray mengetahui akan hal ini pun membantu Lucy untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Erza, Jellal. Apakah kalian akan segera mempunyai anak?" tanya Gray dengan senyuman jahilnya. Jellal hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Gray dan Erza mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Juvia akan sangat senang jika melihat Erza-san dan Jellal-san mempunyai anak" ujar Juvia sambil tersenyum manis.

Lucy mengetahui bahwa dua sahabatnya ini sedang membantunya mengalihkan pembicaraan. 'terima kasih Gray, Juvia' Lucy berterima kasih pada Juvia dan Gray dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendengar bahwa pesawat yang dinaiki Sting akan sampai. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyambut Sting.

Tak berapa lama kemudian munculah sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka. Dia memakai kacamata hitam, rambutnya pirang, dan dandannya terlihat sangat cocol untuknya. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Lucy dan yang lainnya, sesaat kemudian senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda itu melepaskan kacamatanya membuat semua orang bisa melihat mata indah birunya.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**REVIEWS**


End file.
